Dead Man Walking
by FinalEmblem
Summary: "Well, Tiger... It looks like the hunt's back on..." Implied 60/86


"Patton Drilovsky! You are such a little brat!" A furious Fanny Fulbright shrieked, throwing a heavy math book at the black haired teen, who wore a snow hat on his head and an intense jacket... In the middle of April...

Running down the hall, Patton cut a sharp corner and ran into Abby and Wally, who were walking to class together. After nearly knocking down the australian boy, Patton got up and brushed himself off, not even offering help to his comrade.

"Woah there, cowboy." Abby grunted, "What's the big rush?" She took the liberty of helping her friend off the ground, since no one else took the job.

Wally wasn't all too happy with Patton, what with not only knocking him over, but not even apologizing? He grunted at the nerve of some people... But then he grudgingly ignored his anger and hissed, "Yeah! What's so important that you just go sprinting through hallways and knocking people over?"

Catching a breath, Patton gasped, "Fanny... Math book... Angry..."

The two close friends began to laugh at him, "Oh man!" Wally roared with laughter, his blond bangs covering his eyes just enough to hide the tears forming in his eyes from his hysterical cackling. "You're so in for it! That girl is gonna shove that book so far up your-"

"Wally!" Abby scolded, hitting the younger boy upside the head, "We're still in school... If a teacher heard you finish that sentence, you'd be asking for detention."

"What?" The blond asked curiously, "I was gonna say nose!..."

Patton ignored the stupidity of this conversation and interrupted, "Guys! I gotta go! If she finds me I'm done for!"

Giving him a questionable look, Abby asked, "What'd you even do to her to make her this angry, anyway?"

He allowed his obsidian hair to sink down over his forehead, then laughed nervously, "I may have accidently hit her with a paper football..."

"That's it?" Abby said, disappointed, "Abby was expecting something a little more juicy..."

"Well..." Patton chucked awkwardly, glancing around to make sure Fanny wasn't approaching from any direction, "I also may have told her she wouldn't have gotten hit with it if she had just stayed in the kitchen where she belonged..."

Slapping her forehead with great intensity, the dark skinned girl groaned, "No, no, NO! You do NOT say that to Fanny Fulbright!"

"Damn straight!" Wally chirped, "You're basically a dead man walking!"

Patton scowled at the unnecessary comment and growled, "Thanks for the update, moron! I'm well aware!"

But before an argument could form, Abby suddenly realized something. "Hold on a second..."

"Yeah?" The two boys asked in unison.

Laughing, Abby continued, "She remembers the time with Numbuh 19th Century! Fanny ain't chasing you just to kick your ass!"

"She isn't?" Wally asked, confused beyond belief, thinking he had that irish girl figured out...

Patton nodded, "Yeah... I don't get it either..."

"Don't you see?..." Abby asked, but received no reply, "Fanny likes to make things interesting... She goes for guys that talk back to her, and make her feel like garbage..."

Patton gave a look of horror, but Abby seemed to notice a bit a fakeness in his 'disgust', "That's repulsive! I don't want that girl lusting after me just because I insulted her!"

However, Abby had no time to respond before a thick irish accent shrieked, "Drilovsky! When I find you, I'm gonna- Well... I don't know yet! But it's not gonna be pretty!"

The quiet girl laughed and gave Patton a wink and a nudge, "Well, Tiger... It looks like the hunt's back on..."

The black haired teen gave a strenuous look and immediately took off again, without a word, before Fanny could locate him. Wally simply looked at Abby and asked childishly, "Wait a second... Girls _like_ it when you talk back to them?"

Laughing awkwardly, Abby ruffled her hand on her friend's hair, "Uh... Well Abby supposes some do..."

Grinning widely, Wally gave a cheerful sigh, "Awesome!"

_Later that night, he got a good smack in the face from a 'You're a Jerk' Rainbow Monkey..._

_

* * *

A/N I literally whipped this together in a few minutes, so don't expect anything fantastic to come from it, I just wanted to experiment with Fanny/Patton, so let me know how I did! I had fun writing this, hopefully no one is out of character? Fingers crossed!... Anyway, I also threw in that little 3/4 gag at the end, just because it was hard to resist making Wally want to try out the tactic. So regardless! Review if you liked... Or even if you didn't! Just let me know what you think and such and we'll all be happy :)_


End file.
